The invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine with an annular cooling oil passage formed in the piston adjacent its top, an oil supply passage extending in the piston essentially parallel to the piston axis and an oil return passage arranged in the piston opposite the oil supply passage.
Such a piston is disclosed, for example, in DAS 1 751 342.
It is the object of the present invention to provide such a piston, which, however, has an increased effectiveness.